I Will Wait
by detoured
Summary: Mulder and Scully contemplate the events in his hallway during FTF.


Title: "I Will Wait" Author: S. M. Spencer Rating: PG Classification: MSR Spoliers: The Movie Keywords: Mulder/Scully Romance Summary: Mulder and Scully are contemplating the aftermath of what happened in his hallway. Disclaimer: Mulder and Scully don't belong to me. They are property of Chris Carter and Ten-Thirteen Production, and not to mention, Twentieth Century Fox. I have just borrowed them. Also, the song "I Will Wait" belongs to Hootie and the Blowfish and Atlantic Records. 

"I Will Wait", by S. M. Spencer 

"Aboard his ship he stops and stares Needs to smell her touch her hair Says 'I can't be without her' Tonight he's gonna be without her" 

Mulder was lying on the bed, flipping through the channels. Nothing was on, but he didn't seem to care. All he could do was think of her, and how boring it was being on the road without her. He had never realized how much he really needed her with him. But they needed this time apart. Time to think about what happened in the hallway-or what didn't happen. God, he missed her. He closed his eyes, and tried to pretend that she was with him--it wasn't working. 

Scully was lying on her couch, flipping through the channels. She settled for an infomercial, but she wasn't interested in what they were selling. She could only think of him. She wondered what leads he had made on the case; but mostly, she was only thinking of him. What would she say to him tomorrow when she picked him up at the airport? What would he say to her? What if no one said anything? Scully glanced at the clock. 11:21 p.m. She sighed as she clicked of the TV, and got up to go to her bedroom. Tonight she would be alone in her bed-but he would be with her in her dreams. 

"When I wake to find the solace of All that we've become I can't wait to make the promises That I've been leery of" 

Mulder awoke to the sound of the telephone ringing. "Wake up call!" He grunted and slowly made his way to the bathroom. As he stood in the shower, he was thinking of what he was going to say to Scully. "You've got two choices, Fox," he said to himself, "and one of them's wrong." He stood there for a while, wishing she was there with him, so he could tell her how he felt. He couldn't keep lying to himself, or to her. He knew what choice he was going to make. 

Scully got to sleep in. She didn't have to pick Mulder up until 2:00 p.m. After she showered, she dressed and did her make-up. She was nervous. She couldn't wait to see him. She had done alot of thinking, and she decided to tell hin how she felt. Damn the FBI if they tried to get in the way. 

"I'll be there waiting for you In the morning when times have changed I'll be there through the lies and all Standing like your soldier You hold your secrets Through the days when I need to be alone I will wait for you Through the lies and all" 

Scully pushed her way through the terminal. She was late. She hoped he didn't think that she wasn't coming. 

"Where are you Dana?", Mulder sighed. 

As Scully turned a corner, she saw him. She stopped and looked at him. He was standing there like a lost puppy. She smiled as she thought to herself how much she loved him. She started towards him-he was waiting for her. 

Mulder looked across the terminal, and saw his partner walking towards him. Their eyes met, and he started towards her. Neither of them said anything as they came face to face-close enough to touch. 

They picked up right where they had left off in his hallway. His hands caressed the sides of her face, and she was rubbing his neck. He moved his lips towards hers, and then suddenly, he stopped. There was a look of confusion and disapointment in Scully's eyes. Mulder leaned over her shoulder, and pulled her shirt away from the back of her neck and back. He looked at the skin, and caressed it gently. "Just checking", he whispered as his lips brushed by her ear. They both smiled, and then he kissed her-and she kissed him back. 

There was much to talk about, but for now, neither wanted to speak. There would be time for talking later. After all, they had the rest of their lives. 

THE END 

Addendum: This was my first attempt at fanfiction, so please go easy on me!! I would appreciate feedback, good or bad. Email me at sspencer@clover.net 


End file.
